


As long as you stay with me, the whole world is my throne

by mockyrfears



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Public Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockyrfears/pseuds/mockyrfears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe that's why Theon enjoys this so much - his place at Robb's side when he feasts his attending lords. The flush of his freckled cheeks, the way he keeps wiping the sweat from his brow where his crown sits - and Theon's hand on his cock beneath the table the whole time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As long as you stay with me, the whole world is my throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts).



> Prompted by [janie_tangerine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/pseuds/janie_tangerine) for [A Song Of Kink And Con consensual kink meme](http://yescon_asoiaf.livejournal.com) :)
> 
> Prompt was: _"ACOK AU: Theon picks Robb instead of his family and never betrays Robb, Robb wins the war and either stays King in the North or actually gets the Iron Throne, no preference. Consequence: Theon ends up in Robb's Kingsguard (can be lord commander or not) and they proceed to do it whenever no one is looking. After all if you're supposed to protect someone no one will bat an eyelid if you spend the night in the same room or if you're always next to them. Bonus points if they do it in places where they could possibly get caught and they both get off on it. Bonus points if there's joking about those pesky chastity vows."_
> 
> Also, a verrry last minute contribution to [Robb Stark Week](http://robbstarkweek.tumblr.com/) :D

Theon likes it best, when they're both in the roles they should be assuming.

He likes it when Robb is wearing his crown, and he his own white garb - likes how he’s never far from Robb’s side, likes how that fact never raises any questions. After all, wasn't that the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard's duty? To stay by their king's side, protect him at any cost? It's a welcome change from Winterfell or even their march south -  where the Northmen eyed him suspiciously, muttering about how one should never trust a Greyjoy. Even after Theon had returned from the Iron Islands, battered and bruised as a result of his escape, and all the more determined to fight at Robb's side - they'd still never accepted him, always doubted his loyalty. He wasn't ignorant, he'd heard the whispers around the camp about spies of the enemy in their midst. But _Robb_ believed in him. It had been Robb who'd welcomed him back after his journey home with a tight hug and a firm clasp on his back (and later, an even fiercer welcome, hungry lips pressed against Theon's as he pushed him back against the table and staked his claim once and for all).

The look on the other Northmens' faces when Robb had sat upon his newly won throne, named Theon Lord Commander - it was one Theon would cherish forever.

Maybe that's why Theon enjoys this so much - his place at Robb's side when he feasts his attending lords. The flush of his freckled cheeks, the way he keeps wiping the sweat from his brow where his crown sits - and Theon's hand on his cock beneath the table the whole time.

He likes it best when they could get caught, likes how Robb can’t resist taking that risk when it comes to him. Likes when Robb takes him in the godswood, up against a wall in the castle, or over the table of the Small Council. Likes how embarrassed Robb gets afterwards, pretending to berate himself when Theon knows damn well he likes it just as much as Theon does.

Theon flashes Jason Mallister a lazy smile, a few seats down and glowering at him rather obviously - no doubt resenting Theon's place of honour at his king's side. He twists his wrist on the upstroke of Robb's cock, his grin widening as Robb squirms, stuttering out a shaky response to the Greatjon.

He can’t keep the smirk off his face when Robb shudders and covers his mouth with his hand so as to suppress a groan as he comes, hot and heavy in Theon’s hand. Theon wipes his hand on Robb’s breeches, which earns him a glare - its effect is somewhat diminished, however, given that Robb’s eyes are still hazy from the force of his orgasm, and the red of his cheeks hasn’t quite simmered down yet.

He'll pay for this indiscretion later, but he doesn't even care anymore. If anything, he's looking forward to it.

 

** 

He's not wrong.

He's lying in Robb's bed, feeling rather sore and altogether well-fucked. It's a pleasant kind of pain, however, one he basks in as he stretches languorously out over the feather mattress. It's a welcome change from the bedrolls they'd been forced to endure during the march, and Theon's back and knees are thoroughly grateful for not having to get fucked into the ground anymore.

The bed even had silk sheets. He'd enjoyed being wrapped in Robb's arms beneath the heavy furs of Winterfell, but the luxuries of King's Landing couldn't really be denied.

Robb's nowhere near as comfortable as he is right now, seated at a table near the window, tapping his quill against the table as he frowns at something unseen outside the window.

Theon grins, propping himself up on his elbows as he regards his king.

"Grimacing like that doesn't suit you, you know. Come back to bed."

Robb graces him with a quick glance before quickly looking away, his cheeks suddenly tinged red. Theon hadn't failed to note how his gaze had lingered where the sheets had pooled around his hips, leaving very little to the imagination.

"I don't know how you expect me to fight the last of this war, when you're over there, looking like that," he grumbles, replacing his quill in the ink.

Theon smirks.

"Would his Grace prefer me all in white again?"

Robb shoots him a withering look.

"Stop that."

"Stop what, Your Grace?"

Robb growls in that way Theon loves so well, rising from his seat and stalking across the short distance from there to the bed. Theon relishes how he straddles his hips, pins his hands above his head with a snarl.

“You know I hate you calling me that,”

“You’re my king,” Theon answers smoothly, “it would be improper to address you as anything else.”

Robb tightens his grip around his wrists.

“And wanking me off at a feast with my bannermen doesn’t count as improper?”

Theon’s smirk only grows.

“It’s my duty to please His Grace too.”

Robb at least manages to crack a smile at that.

“You’re impossible.” He chances a quick kiss to the cleft of his chin. “If you’re so bloody devoted to your role as Lord Commander, what about that vow of chastity you took?”

Theon rolls his eyes, squirms beneath his King, feeling the sheets slip lower. Robb’s own silken gown is parted obscenely around his thighs and Theon honestly doesn’t know why they’re spending this time _talking_ when they could be _fucking_.

“Details,” he informs him, dismissively, “I’m not going to father any children in any case. And my lands have passed to Asha - aren’t those the most important vows? And I’m sure that old fart who wrote the damn things would agree that ensuring the King’s happiness was _surely_ a priority.”

Robb sighs, burying his head in Theon’s neck. Theon instinctively turns his head, presses his lips to his temple. His next few words are barely audible.

“If that’s your priority,” he murmurs against his skin, “then you’re fulfilling your duty well. I want you with me. Now, and always.”

Theon smiles.

“Now,” he promises, “and always.”


End file.
